No One Here Gets Out Alive
by Tainted Virtue
Summary: Life is very difficult indeed, being the daughter of Severus Snape. AU as of the release of HBP.
1. Prologue

Title: No One Here Gets Out Alive

Summery: Life is very difficult indeed, being the daughter of Severus Snape

Rating: PG-13 for now

Spoilers: Harry Potter books 1-5 for now, and probably 6 when it comes out.

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters in any of the Harry Potter books.

A/N: I have no beta, my grammar sucks and i's 4:10 AM where I am. So don't epext it to be perfect.

Prologue:

After many painful hours the highly anticipated event was coming. They had been planning for this for over a year. Everything was set, but things never goes as smoothly as planned. A bright light consumed the room, blinding all of it's occupants. Mrs. Fiona Mindow-Snape exhaled the last breath she would ever take. And so began the dramatic life of Aradia Sheridan Snape.

After getting over the shock of something actually going wrong the Healers rushed to see what went wrong, only to find the mother dead and her new-born not far behind. Upon seeing his only two reasons to live were dead Severus Snape would never forgive himself for reentering the magical world. Watching his daughter being carefully, but quickly taken out of the room by the Healers before evening seeing the face of his baby girl. He turned to his now deceased wife and was saddened by the peaceful look on her face knowing she would never get to hold the priceless bundle they were both already attached to.

Realizing that he too may never see his beloved daughter Severus did something he hadn't done since his parents fought when he was six. He fell to the ground and cried. Three hours later after composing himself and dawning the emotionless mask he wore most of his life. A Healer entered the room and the mask crumbled in an instant.

"Excuse me, Mr. Snape?"

"What happened? Will she be okay? Where is my daughter?" asked the very concerned father.

"We're not quite sure what happened, we've never seen anything like this before. Most of your daughter's bones were crushed..."

"_Is she alright_!" Severus asked, growing more anguished by the second.

"We were able to mend her bones..." the Healer started.

"Oh, thank Merlin!" Severus sat down, he was so happy that his daughter would be alright, that there was still some piece of his beloved wife left.

The Healer looked sadly at the man, who had become the father and a widower in less than four hours. He looked so lost, so confused. The Healer hated being the harbinger of bad news, this man had already been through enough for one day.

"Mr. Snape," the healer started and Severus began to rise, "no, it would be better of you remained seated. Like I said, we've never seen anything like this before, we're not exactly sure what happened, but you daughter is very sick. And to be honest, we don't know exactly what's wrong and we've don't no what we can do to fix it."

"What do you mean you don't know how to fix it! _What's wrong with my daughter_?"

"I'm very sorry to have to tell you this, but your daughter wont live to be three months old."

Two weeks later Fiona had been laid to rest in what would soon be the the beginning of a family plot next to her beloved herb garden. Grass already beginning to grow over her final rest place with an ominously small hole near her.

The Healer's word still repeated in his mind as he fed his two week old infant. There was only one scene that was replaying in his mind more then the birth of his child and the consequential death of his wife:

_

* * *

__ Severus Snape enter his home in Ireland sadly with the same amount of people that he left with. Laying a sleeping Aradia down in her already assembled crib he walked down stairs to the kitchen resisting the urge to get out the alcohol he made himself the strongest cup of coffee he ever had. He was half way through drinking it when he heard a soft yet audible pop! Instinctively getting out his wand he headed towards the living room where the sound had originated from, what he saw made him drop his wand. _

_Standing in his living room was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named holding his daughter. _

_"Please, don't hurt her! I know your very angry with me, but please I'm all she has left! She doesn't have long to live, less than three months, after that you can torture me, kill me, what ever you want. Don't hurt her!" Severus begged. _

_The intruder just smiled. _

_"Now, now, Severus, no need to worry. I'm not angry with you, but I am very disappointed with you. You refuse to join my ranks after you mother and father promised me you would and then you disappear from the wizarding world. A year in a half later you make a re entrance only to have married a muggle and sired a child with her. But all this can be over look." _

_ Severus stared in disbelief, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, didn't take things this lightly. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, looked at Aradia who stared back at the unknown man that was holding her. The unofficial staring contest ended when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named turned his gaze from child to father. _

_"I would assume that you would like your daughter to live longer then the three months that the Healers promised?" Severus mutely nodded. "As I thought. Let's be honest Severus I should be madder at you, in fact by now I should have made you watch me torture little Aradia here to death by now," he said smoothly, absentmindedly running a finger through his captive's short black hair, enjoying the horror in the young man's eyes grow even more, "but alas, I'm in desperate need of a competent Potions Master, and you are the best. There is a potion that will help keep your daughter alive..." _

_"But the Healers said that they didn't know what was wrong, that something like this had never happened before, That there was nothing they could do!" _

_"No need to yell, Severus. There was nothing in their records of something like this ever happening, but there is a cure, though a temporary one. I can't promise you a lifetime, but I can tell you it will be years. The cure is a potion that she will have to drink multiple time a day to survive, but she will survive. All I will ask of you in return for this Severus is to join my ranks as a Death Eater. I wont ask you to kill or harm anyone, just make potions when I need it. In return I will give the potion and supply the rare ingredients that will allow you to see your daughter grow up. Do you wish to take me up on my offer, Severus?" _

_ Severus knew he had no choice this was the only way to have his daughter to have a true life. Not that it made any difference for he knew that if he turn He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named down he would torture Aradia to death before his eyes. "Yes," Severus paused, "Master." _

_"Of course you will," he said before laying the baby carefully down on the couch in the living room before walking over to Severus and pulling up his sleeve and pointing his wand to his upper left arm. It was only for half a second that a sharp pain seared though out his body. "You will feel that every time I need you, you will know where to apperate." _

_He turned to leave before he suddenly turned back around and placed a medium sized package on the Kitchen counter, "The potion, all the ingredients are in there," he said before he disappereated away.

* * *

_

Looking down at his daughter Severus Snape knew that there was a long road ahead and worst of all was that he would have to face it.


	2. Chapter 2: The Funny Man

Title: No One Here Gets Out Alive

Summery: Life is very difficult indeed, being the daughter of Severus Snape

Rating: PG-13 for now

Spoilers: Harry Potter books 1-5, were going to ignore book six because it makes my story impossible, so it is now slightly AU

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters in any of the Harry Potter books.

A/N: In this story we are going to ignore the happenings of book 6 and the fact the JKR said Snape doesn't have a daughter. And Alateriel567, Sanpe wasn't born a death eater, he became one, this story starts about four years before Harry was born; sorry for not explaining that earlier.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Funny Man

She was tired of it, every time one of those people in the funny clothes showed up she was sent to her room and it wasn't fair. She couldn't go outside, she couldn't watch TV, she just had to stay inhere until they went away. She didn't do anything! If they wanted to be alone they should go to their own room so she could play.

With that in mind the four year old Aradia silently left her room to find out who this man in the cape was.

* * *

As she approached the living room she heard her father and the man in the cape talking.

"I thought I was only making potions; that I wasn't to get physically involved?" she heard her farther in the 'I'm right, end of story' voice, though it was slightly hesitant.

"Oh, Severus, you'll still be making potions for me, but this way I can finally have a spy in their group." The unknown man said.

"Do you think that Headmaster Dumbledore won't be searching his Professors for the Mark?"

"If there is one thing that the old fool will never fail to fall for, it is that everyone had the ability to be 'good' and he is always willing to help him. Simply tell him the truth, that I gave you the ability too keep your daughter alive─"

"Keep me alive?"

Her father and his guest turned around, her father looked angry and worried, but the other man looked slightly amused.

"Yes," The man said with a smirk on his face, "I am the one who gave your father the instructions for that potion you take so often."

"You gave him that?" The man nodded, "It tastes really bad."

Her father had a look of absolute horror while the other man chuckled.

"It does now, does it?"

"Have you ever smelled it?" Aradia asked with a disgusted look on her face and the man chuckled again. She walked over to the sofa he was sitting on and sating down next to him. Her father tried to stop her, but before he could reach her she asked:

"Who are you?"

The man looked mildly surprised by her boldness then said "I am the Dark Lord."

Arabia's eyes got huge, "Are you related to the Queen?"

The Dark Lord tried to suppress a grin, "No."

"Are you royalty?"

"No."

"Then how are you a lord?"

The man had to think for a moment before simply stating "Because I am."

Aradia seemed to except this answer and moved on to her next question, "What's your name?"

"Most people call me You-Know-Who."

"But I don't know who. How am I supposed to know who?"

"Well, in that case, others refer to me as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"But everyone has a name."

Seveus was angry with himself for not putting a locking charm on his daughters door.

Aradia greatly amused the Dark Lord, "I'll tell you, but you have to keep it a secret, okay?"

Aradia nodded feverishly, wanting to be let in on the secret, "Voldemort." He whispered.

Aradia elapsed into a fit of giggles and Severus flinched.

"Moldywarts! That's a funny name!" Aradia giggled

The whole room went silent for three seconds. Severus knew it was over, there was no way he and his daughter would survive the night, the best he could hope for was that her death would be painless. But to Severus' surprise, the man sitting next to his daughter started to laugh.

"It's a bit of a mouthful, isn't it? How about you just call me Tom?" The little girl nodded, "Good. So what's your name?"

The child smiled, "Oh, my name is Arad─" Aradia started coughing violently and doubled over before falling over on the man next to her.

Severus glanced at the clock and knew what was wrong, and reached into his pocket for the vile that he always carried with him while running over to his daughter. He uncorked the vile and forced the liquid inside of it down her throat. It took a moment for the coughing to subside.

Now on the floor she hugged her dad and said "Thanks," before turning to the man she fell on, "Sorry."

"Your right, that potion does smell awful."

"I think it's time for bed, Aradia." Her father said, and she only nodded.

"I should leave too, Severus. I have other business to attend to. I expect you to have applied for the job by the end of the week, or I shall be very disappointed." He stressed the last word and Severus knew that he had know choice. "Good evening Severus, Aradia."

"Bye, Tom!" Aradia waved before he disappeared with a small _pop! _

"Wow, what was that, dad?"

And Severus, still wondering how he and his daughter survived, grudgingly began to explain that all the bedtime stories of wizards and witches were more than stories...

* * *

A/N: Short, I know. But as Aradia gets older, the chapters should get longer. 


End file.
